Gai Diyos
Category:Datwikiguy Gai Diyos (ゲー ディーオス gee diiosu) is a Spirit-Infused Being born in the country of Mys in it's capital, a former member of the guild Herboren, a current member of Koma Inu and surprisingly a former member of the Mystan Government, where he was placed as the ninth seat in the organisation before resigning his spot to seek out meaning and tranquility within the continent of Ishgar. As a born Mystan, Gai was born into a rich kind of family where he had received some of the highest grade education that was available back when he was a child, having studied and learned under the watchful and determined eyes of his tutors before leaving to join the guild Herboren when he would reach the ripe age of eighteen. Only having spent a few years with Herboren, Gai has achieved many things during his time with the guild such as building himself a reputation by the Mystan populace, meeting Uepon Mausu who is Herboren's one and only guild master and even having been partnered up with the Mystan prince Mago Hogi on a suicide mission to go and apprehend his crazed uncle who had taken over temporary control over Mys during that time. Summing it up, Gai has achieved so much before becoming a well respected and well known member of the Mystan Government. Though not even having learnt a single Art of the Mystan Monk path, which is the most well known form of magic within the land of Mys, Gai is still respected as one of the most talented and popular mages in the whole country, even having been compared to the House of Hogi members that it is without a doubt that Gai has proven himself more than worthy of joining the Mystan Government but not just because of his magic capabilities. But also because of his great intellect and natural born talent to both lead and follow others, which has not only made him an important asset to the Mystan Government but also an ideal figure for the Mystan Military, which he has from time to time taken up the privilige to lead. Out of all the Mystan governors, Gai was the only one in the circle who was not present during Emperor Ulo's conquest to claim all the countries on their continent to lead them all under one proud banner. As the ninth seat of the organisation, Gai has claimed masses of invaluable information from the Mystan Government's database which could easily out them at risk of putting them out of control, and so has made himself a potential threat to the Mystan Government's power over their continent and empire, even though retreating to Ishgar would not help his case. Having focused more on ethernano producing magic more than manus producing magic, Gai has been able get himself well adapted to the energy that he has become quite the talented wizard, become an expert at the magic arts that he does and wielding a good variety of them to prove his talent. However, due to his high use of guns and such Gai has been recognised for his major use of Guns Magic, as well as using ordinary firearms that have no magic properties to them at all, making him very much a gun expert as he has shown himself more than capable to wield one with skill. Gai can wield dual pistols or even dual riles of any kind, possessing the strength to carry and balance these firearms as well as accurately shoot them to make sure that they get the precise hit that Gai wanted them to do. Experts who have studied Gai Diyos' have said that he is one of the most accurate gunmen to have ever lived on Earth Land, able to quickly draw a pistol, fire and hit a bullseye all in just a flash, whoch really paints a terrifying and dangerous picture of Gai's skill with a gun. Built for both close combat and long ranged attacks, Gai is a human warmachine and has tasted his share of major battles. He has earned himself many names over the years that he has been active as a mage, with names such as The King of the Spirits (ス キング オフ ス スピリツ su kingu ofu su supiritsu) which he had received after wiping out a large group of spirits back in his homeland of Mys, showing his abnormal strength over the spirits and being the only known one to have ever completed this feat all by himself. The name can also relate to Gai's biology as a Spirit-Infused Being after having been blessed by the Elder Spirit Reikokuna in hopes that he may use this blessing wisely, which Gai has done by using it against the Younger Spirits of the country. This can also be the way that Gai has also earned the similair name of the Spirit Slayer (スピリット スラヤー supiritto surayaa) despite not wielding a Spirit Slayer Magic at all and still having had the capability to easily take down and actually slay an actual Spirit, many of these spirits coming from the Ethernano Spirit variety. The name of the Marksman of Harmony (マークスマン オフ ハーモニー maakusuman ofu haamonii) comes from Gai's association with Herboren, who's headquarters is in the infamous trade settlement Harmony. Appearance